UN AMOR CAIDO DEL CIELO
by drycloud
Summary: rarity se encontraba en su balcon obserbando el cielo cuando ve algo que cambiara su vida para siempre. es mi primera historia, espero que les guste
1. la caida

Jejejeje bueno este es mi primer fic, ENCERIO no he escrito nada en toda mi vida pero recientemente me pasado leyendo mucho y pueeeees me dieron ganas de escribir xD.

Otra cosa antes de empesar les advierto… yo en mi escuela era conocido por mi ortogrfia…de MIERDA a si que me anticipo las disculpas por lo que el Word no pueda corregir sin mas que decir comienza mi historia.

-UN AMOR CAIDO DEL CIELO-

Capitulo 1: le llegada.

Era una noche fría de invierno, una noche realmente hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera, eso lo sabia una unicornio color perla de crin purpura muy cuidada, esta se encontraba en un balcón llevaba una bata elegante y levitaba una taza de chocolate caliente, ella observaba el panorama nocturno totalmente fascinada

–no había visto una noche tan hermosa en años- dice la pony.

–mejor regreso adentro creo que ya es tarde- en ese momento se acerca a su lado una unicornio mas pequeña de color blanco y de crin y cola de 2 distintos colores

–¿que miras rarity?- la pequeña saco a rarity del trance en el que se encontraba

–ah? A nada solo observaba la noche ¿es hermosa no crees?- dice rarity

–si hermosa claro- responde la pequeña con indiferencia

-!no seas asi sweety belle! ¿no notas lo hermosa que es la noche?- responde algo indignada por la respuesta de la pequeña

–como sea, ya mejor entra que ya es tarde- dice sweety belle

–Hablando de eso ¿que haces despierta, no mañana tienes escuela?- dice rarity

-…-

-será mejor que tu ya te vallas a dormir que yo no pienso despertarte mañana- dice rarity

-creo que tienes razón buenas !noches hermana!-

- buenas noches querida- la pony volvió a mirar al cielo

–a esto solo le falta una estrella fugaz- dice con una voz soñadora. En ese momento pasa volando una estrella fugas

– jijiji que conveniente-

pero algo en esa estrella le resulto extraño ya que parecía dirigirse hacia tierra firme y podía observar una silueta de ¿un pony? Dentro de ¿la estrella fugaz? Que a estas alturas ya parecía una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia un lago cercano. La pony observaba con horror como aquella bola de fuego impactaba con el lago asiendo una gran ola, pero curiosamente no causo ningún ruido

-¿qué habrá sido eso y porque había un pony ahí? Tengo que ir al fondo de esto…-

La pony entro rápidamente a la casa y se cambio la bata por un elegante suéter azul, después fue hacia afuera tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a su hermana, una vez afuera corrió al lago que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Al llegar empezó a investigar la zona, no pudo encontrar más que algunos pescados fuera del agua y arena en montones causados por las olas que ocurrieron al impactar la bola de fuego.

-ahhhhh no puedo creer que me estoy en este lugar tan sucio a estas horas de la noche solo por mi curiosidad, como sea mejor me voy de aquí, lo único que encontré fue suciedad – en ese momento sintió que algo le toco la espalda lo que causo que se le erizara la piel, voltio la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de un pony mojado de pelaje café oscuro y de crin lacia y de color azul fuerte y verde, este la miraba con los ojos como platos con una mirada perdida

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito la pony, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas el pony amarillo callo desmallado.

Rarity se encontraba en shock no sabía que hacer en esta situación -*que hago ¿lo dejo aquí? ¿Pido ayuda? ¿Lo llevo conmigo?*- estos pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza hasta que finalmente decidió:

-!Ya se! Voy a ir a buscar a twiligth ella debe saber que hacer- dicho esto rarity corrió rumbo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba twiligth.

- !twiliiiiiiiiiight, twiiiiiiilight!- espero alguna respuesta y después de unos momentos salió una unicornio color lila de crin y cola negra con 2 franjas una morada y otra rosada

-¿ que ocurre rarity que haces afuera tan tarde y porque gritas?- pregunta twilight

-es que estaba en mi balcón y vi pasar una estrella fugaz pero no Era una estrella porque cayó en un lago cerca de aquí. fui a ver y un pony me toco el hombro después grite y callo desmallado así que te vine a pedir ayuda por qué no sabía qué hacer en una situación así- esto lo dijo con una rapidez que compite con las palabras de pinkie pie. La unicornio lavanda no entendió nada de lo que dijo por la rapidez de sus palabras

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-

-hay tu solo acompáñame al lago- dice rarity

-está bien solo deja que valla aponerme un suéter- después de eso la unicornio entro a la casa acompañada por rarity –espera aquí ahora bajo- dice twiligth

-está bien- dice rarity.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que la unicornio morada vuelve a bajar con un suéter color amarillo. Al ver esto rarity dice: -uuuhg que es eso, querida recuerda me confeccionarte un nuevo, suéter ese es muy anticuado-

- ¿Qué pero si este es mi suéter favorito bueno no importa mejor ya vámonos que no quiero que se haga más tarde- dice twiligth con algo de fastidio, dicho esto las 2 unicornios se encaminaron al lago, una vez ahí rarity la dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el "pony caído del cielo".

-es por aquí twilight, por aquí es donde lo encontré. *o más bien el me encontró*- ese pensamiento fue rápidamente disuelto al llegar donde aquel pony ;que al parecer era un unicornio; se encontraba inconsciente.

-y que hacemos no lo podemos dejar aquí, estamos en pleno invierno !se podría congelar!- dijo twilight con temor a que algo le pasara a aquel unicornio.

-pueeeees yo tengo una habitación extra en mi boutique, creo que puedo dejar que se quede ahí hasta que despierte- le dice rarity a twiligth

- si rarity, pero no sabemos quién es el o si es peligroso- le responde twilgth

-hay twilgth soy uno de los elementos de la armonía, ¿ya se cuidarme sola sabes?- dice rarity con algo de molestia por la respuesta de su amiga.

-supongo que tienes razón, pues entonces ayúdame a llevarlo a tu boutique ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño- dice twiligth.

Llegaron a la boutique rápidamente ya que levitaban al pony con su magia facilitando mucho las cosas, una vez adentro rarity dirigió a twiligth al cuarto de huéspedes en el cual recostaron en la cama al pony desconocido, rarity se lo quedo mirando un momento y pensó que se veía muy lindo dormido, después de un momento twilight rompió el silencio.

-muy bien rarity yo ya no soporto mas el sueño [bostezo] creo que ya me voy mañana me dices que ocurrió ok?-

-Está bien querida que pases buenas noches- al terminar de decir esto da un largo bostezo también -*será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir*- pensó antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Al llegar se recostó en la cama e intento dormir pero no se podía sacar de su cabeza la pregunta de ¿Quién era aquel pony? Pasaron unos 5 minutos asta que pudo dormir finalmente en paz.

El pony café lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, al terminar de abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba recostado en una cama roja en una habitación desconocida.

-eeh Donde estoy? Auch, me duele todo el cuerpo ¿y por qué no puedo recordar nada?- dice el unicornio amarillo y en efecto no podía recordar absolutamente nada ni su nombre ni de dónde viene.

-será mejor que investigue donde estoy- al terminar esta frase salto de la cama lo que le causo algo de dolor en sus patas y terminara callendo al piso tirando también una de las sabanas con las que lo habían tapado, cuando trato de quitárselas de encima noto que se habían atorado con algo en su cabeza.

-que es esto… un ¿cuerno? ¿eh? Tengo patas y cascos, será mejor que me vea en un espejo- después de levantarse todavía un poco adolorido, se dirigió hacia el espejo que se encontraba enfrente de la cama, al llegar al espejo pudo ver que se trataba de un pony.

-qué rayos soy un pony… bueno al paracer un unicornio jeje-dice el mientras toca su cuerno. después de su descubrimiento el desconocido unicornio se dirigió al hacia la puerta al abrirla pudo sentir un aroma que le despertó el apetito, era un aroma como de huevos estrellados y pan tostado, camino por un pequeño pasillo y al comensar a bajar las escaleras escucho a alguien cantar, era una voz simplemente hermosa como la de un angel, se encontraba a media escalera embobado con aquella voz tan hermosa pero después de unos momentos volvió en sí y siguió bajando, al llegar a la planta baja comenzó a recorrer un pasillo asta llegar a una elegante sala de estar después volvió a escuchar aquel canto y se dispuso a ir hacia el, atravesó un pequeño arco para encontrarse en lo que parecía ser una cocina, observo el lugar y pudo ver el origen de aquel canto. Enfrente de él se encontraba otra unicornio pero esta era de color blanco con una crin de color violeta sumamente cuidada y arreglada, ella no había notado su presencia por lo que siguió con su hermoso canto, el pony café volvió a perderse entre aquella voz tan hermosa y sin pensar dijo

-que hermosa voz…- La unicornio se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de él, pero al voltear y notar de donde provenía aquel sonido siguió cocinando.

-oh, veo que ya despertaste, toma asiento querido el desayuno estará listo en un minuto- le dijo rarity a él. El unicornio estaba muy nervioso y no sabía porque, el estar ante la presencia de aquella hermosa unicornio lo tenía muy tenso y él no sabía porque después de un momento se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa y tomo asiento.

-veo que no hablas mucho eh? ¿cuál es tu nombre querido?- pregunta rarity pero al hacerlo el pony baja un poco la cabeza, rarity lo nota y le pregunta

-¿pasa algo?-

-veras es que… no…. No lo sé- dice el pony café bajando un poco más la cabeza y poniendo una cara de preocupación.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto rarity extrañada por la respuesta del pony.

-bueno es que no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo me llamo ni de donde soy ¿me podrías decir donde me encuentro por favor?- dijo el pony café alzando al fin la mirada

-estas en ponyville querido, uno de los pueblitos más tranquilos que podrás encontrar, en este momento estas en mi boutique, veras ayer te encontré en el lago desmallado y decidi traerte aquí, es invierno y las temperaturas son muy bajas últimamente- miente rarity omitiendo la parte en la que cae del cielo.

-¿en cerio? Bueno pues gracias por la ayuda ehhhh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta el pony.

- oh donde están mis modales me llamo rarity querido mucho gusto-

-gusto en conocerla miss rarity- responde al darse cuenta que estaba con alguien de clase.

-ohhh que caballero jijiji, disculpe será que después de desayunar me pueda acompañar le quiero presentar a mis amigas le aseguro que le serán de su agrado-

-por supuesto madame será un placer, y así podre conocer el lugar- dice el pony café.

El desayuno paso sin más palabras pero rarity observaba que por momentos él se le quedaba mirando ella no entendí porque pero no le hiso mucho caso. Después de que terminaron de desayunar rarity le dijo que lo acompañara y salieron de la boutique. Al salir el unicornio cafe pudo observar a muchos mas ponys algunos solo caminaban otros hablan entre ellos y los más pequeños jugaban entre ellos observo algunos y noto que también habían ponys terrestres y pegasos lo cual le llamo mucho la atención.

-disculpe señorita rarity ¿eso que veo es un Pegaso?- dice el pony café

-si querido veras, en equestria existen 4 tipos de ponys: los ponys de tierra, los pegasos, los alicornios y los unicornios como tu y yo - dice rarity

-alicornios?-dice el pony café con algo de intriga

-jeje como veo que eres nuevo en esto te explicar algunas cosas….- en el camino rarity le conto que ella era una de las guardianas de la armonía lo que sorprendió mucho al pony, también le hablo sobre las princesas y un poco sobre la historia de equestria pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando le mostro la magia que solo los unicornios podían usar, después de unos minutos llegaron a una especie de casa que se encontraba en un árbol.

-muy bien querido aquí es nuestra primera parada- luego de decir eso rarity toco la puerta y después de unos segundos salió twilight. la pony saludo a la rarity y luego noto la presencia del otro unicornio.

-buenos días twilight te vine a presentar a…. bueno no se xD- dice rarity al olvidar que no sabía el nombre su recién adquirido amigo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- dice twilight confundida de la respuesta de su amiga.

-bueno…. Veras es que…. No recuerdo de mi nombre- dice el pony café a twiligth, ella se queda un momento mirándolo aun un poco confundida pero después recuerda algo y les pide que pasen. Una vez adentro el pony café observa que adentro se hallaba una biblioteca, la pony Morada estaba rebuscando entre sus libreros buscando algo.

-aahhhhh donde deje ese libro, lo vi hace apenas una semana….donde….mmm…!aquí esta!-dice twiligth regresando hacia donde se encontraban los otros 2 unicornios.

-veras en este libro hay un hechizo para curar la amnesia y lo podríamos usar para que recuerdes , podrías acercarte un poco- dice twilight. El pony café obedece algo temeroso de lo que vaya a ocurrir a continuación.

Twilight comienza a brillar su cuerno y lentamente lo va acercando a la frente de el pony café, el con miedo al dolor cierra los ojos y cuando siente que el cuerno de la unicornio toca al fin su frente le ocurre un flashback

=FLASHBACK=

El pony podía obsevar que caminaba por una calle pero no era un pony, caminaba en 2 patas, tenia dedos y solo tenía pelo en su cabeza. De un momento para otro de un callejón salen más criaturas similares a él, lo rodean y una de ellas habla:

-¿te crees muy bueno Para venir aquí y ganarme a MI y a mis amigos eehh? , jeje pues déjame decirte que no me gusta perder…- luego de decir eso hiso un ademan con su mano y todas la otras criaturas lo comenzaron a golpear, el trato de defenderse pero era inútil, ¡ERAN DEMACIADOS! Y lo peor es que podía sentirlo todo. Al terminar de golpearlo él se encontraba en el suelo llorando totalmente rendido, pero la criatura que hablo al principio se le acerco se arrodillo junto a él y le dijo:

-todo esto lo hubieras evitado si me hubieras hecho caso, te lo advertí- cerro los ojos y puso una sonrisa sínica luego se levanto y saco un especie de tubo en forma de escuadra de su pantalón le apunto con este y de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, un dolor tan horrible que hiso que empujara a twilight hacia atrás, rarity se asusto por la reacción de el pony café, twilight yacía en el suelo con una mirada confundida, el pony café por otro lado tenia lagrimas en los ojos y se encontraba en el suelo

-¿Qué ocurre , que viste?-pregunta twiligth preocupada el pony se encontraba con una cara de terror absoluto y solo respondió con mucho miedo.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca entendiste, !NO LO VUELVAS A HACER- dice el pony mientras lloraba

-que ocurrió ¿te lastime? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- pregunta twiligth asustada por el cambio brusco de humor del pony amarillo.

-vi…. Vi…., solo por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer - dice el pony café

-tranquilo, tranquilo ya paso, ya paso- dice rarity con una voz maternal colocándose junto a él, ella estaba muy preocupada por él así que le da un abrazo, el pony aun se encontraba el suelo con una cara de dolor en los brazos de rarity como un niño que acaba de hallar a su madre después de estar perdido, se quedan así hasta que el rompe el abrazo.

-gra…gracias ya me siento mucho mejor…- después de decir eso rarity le dedico bella una sonrisa, él se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y el tiempo se detuvo, su mente estaba en blanco solo era él y ella, era un hecho… se había enamorado de ella.

Después de aquella escena el unicornio café les explico su visión en el que era aquella criatura, como aparecieron mas, lo que le dijo una también les dijo que podía sentir todo y al final aquel dolor que sintió a causa de aquel objeto con forma de tubo.

-lo lamento mucho… no sabia que el hechizo podía hacer eso- dijo twilight con una gran cara de preocupación.

-no importa, tu no sabías que eso ocurriría…. – dice el pony café con la cabeza baja, luego rarity parece recordar algo y dice.

-¡ya se que te animara! Acompáñame a sugarcupe corner- dice rarity

-¡SI! Es una excelente idea rarity- dice twilight

-que ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?- pregunta el pony café

-ohhhhhh el lugar en si no es especial jijijij- dice twilight guiñándole un ojo a rarity discretamente, esta se lo devuelve y habla:

-bueno entonces ahí vamos, hasta luego querida- dice twilight-

-adiós señorita twilight- dice el pony café

-¡adiós rarity, adiós eh…. adiós- dice twilight para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar otra ves a revisar en sus libreros.

-muy bien querido creo que ahora nos dirigiremos a sugarcupe corner a presentarte a otra de mis amigas- dice rarity pensando en la fiesta que le dará pinkie mas tarde.

-lo que diga señorita rarity- dice el pony cafe.

El viaje hacia aquel lugar fue extraño para el pony cafe ya que los ponys que lo veían lo saludaban, el les devolvía el saludo un poco extrañado de lo amigables que eras los ponys de el pueblo, no tardaron mucho para llegar a una casa echa literalmente de dulces y chocolates. Al entrar en aquel lugar una pony de pelaje rosado y de crin rosada pero más oscuro se le paro en frente y hablo

-hola mi nombre es pinkie pie, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? Porque si lo eres te tengo una sorpresa y sé que todos les gustan las sorpresas, a mi me gustan las sorpresas y ¿a ti te gustan las sorpresas?- dijo esto en menos de 5 segundos, por suerte logro entender la ultima parte y le respondió.

-eeemm si me gustan- respondió poniendo una sonrisa fingida después miro a rarity como diciendo "¿y esta qué?".

-bueno pinkie veras el si es nuevo en el pueblo y creo que se quedar un tiempo a si que tu ya sabes que hacer ;)- dice rarity guiñandole el ojo a pinkie pie, esta le devolvió el gesto sin ninguna discreción, el pony cafe las miraba sin entender nada.

-bueno nuevo amigo ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dice pinkie pie con una enorme sonrisa

-aamm pinkie el no recuerda su nombre- dice rarity adelantándose a el pony cafe

-bueno eso no es un problema, mmmmmm veamos tu pelaje es café pero es muy brilloso jijijiji y (tocando el pelo) esta parte verde no sé, y ese azul es muy profundo…. ¡AHHHH YA SEEEEE! Te llamare green ligth ^^

-pinkie no creo que sea bu-

-me encanta :D- dice el pony amarillo interrumpiendo a rarity.

-a partir de ahora llamen me green ligth ^^, muchas gracias pinkie - dice green ligth con mucho entusiasmo.

-no es nada ligthy bueno me tengo que ir a prepara ya sabes que…- dijo mirando a rarity y volviendo a guiñarle un ojo sin ninguna discreción

-*me pregunto que será lo que me estarán ocultando*- piensa green ligth

Después de salir de sugarcupe corner rarity se dirigió hacia los huertos de sweat Apple acres, el camino fue algo silencioso hasta que rarity rompió el silencio.

-entonces te llamaras green ligth eeeh- dijo acompañado de unas risita.

-si eso creo, al fin y al cabo necesitaba un nombre jeje….- en ese momento observo de nuevo a rarity, tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía con mucha gracia, el viento movía su crin de una forma suave y el sol le pegaba atreves de las hojas de los arboles, el pony se hallaba otra vez observándola con la mirada perdida, pero unos gritos rompieron su trance.

-RARITY, RARITY!- después de ubicar de donde provenía el sonido vieron como una pony de pelaje naranja y crin rubia que además llevaba un sombrero vaquero era la que los llamaba.

-hola rarity quien es tu nuevo amigo, ¿acaso es tu novio?- la pony vaquera dijo lo ultimo con una mirada acosadora.

-QUEEEEEEEE, NOOO- dijeron green ligth y rarity al unisonó, después de eso se miraron entre ellos y pudieron notar que los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-jajajajaja deberían ver sus caras, están mas rojos que un tomate, jajajaj solo bromeo dulzura- dijo la pony vaquera.

-estee applejack te vengo a presentar a mi nuevo amigo green ligth - dijo rarity aun un poco sonrojada, green ligth se limito a mirar al suelo para que no lo notaran su sonrojo pero un casco aparece frente a su rostro agachado

-hola soy applejack es un gusto conocerte- dice la pony con un asentó campirano.

-ho..o.. ola mucho gusto- dice green ligth

Jajajaj ya tranquilo compañero solo fue una pequeña broma- dijo applejack –sabes ya sé que te alegrara, toma prueba esta manzana es de las mejores manzanas de equestria- el tomo la manzana, la olisqueo y luego le dio una pequeña mordida para después abrir mucho sus ojos y devorarse la manzana.

-¡esta es la manzana mas deliciosa que he probado!- dice green light con mucho entusiasmo.

-vez compañero, que te dije- dice applejack orgullosa.

-disculpa rarity, tengo una pregunta que eh tenido desde que llegue aquí- dice green light.

-dime querido- dice rarity

-¿qué es ese dibujo que tienen en sus flancos?- dice green light mientras mira el flanco de rarity, esta se sonroja al notarlo pero se controla y responde.

-ah eso es mi cutie mark querido- responde rarity, applejack que tenía los ojos cerrados los abre de golpe y dice:

-haber haber haber haber un momento ¿cómo no sabes que es una cutie mark? – dice applejack realmente confundida.

-bueno veras applejack ayer en la noche encontré a green light en el lago, estaba inconsciente así que lo lleve a mi casa y cuando despertó no recordaba nada-

- aaahh eso lo explica- dice applejack con cara de no haber entendido bien.

-¿en que estaba?... ¡a si! Veras querido la cutie mark es algo que aparece al descubrir nuestros talentos, como veras el de applejack son las manzanas, el mío son unos diamantes porque ellos fueron la pieza faltante en unos disfraces que hice de pequeña, eso hiso que me diera cuenta que mi talento era la moda. ¿Pero cuál es el tuyo?- dice rarity al no haber observado nunca la cutie mark de green light.

-eehhh…. No sé, veamos- dicho esto volteo su cabeza y observo su flanco para encontrarse con….. ¿NADA? No tenía una cutie mark esto desanimo un poco al unicornio.

-¡no tienes cutie mark a esa edad es casi imposible! ¿por celestia que está pasando aquí? Rarity ¿Qué no nos has dicho?- dice applejack sorprendida.

-esteeee….. jejeje (suspiro) está bien te diré todo lo que ocurrió cuando te encontré, veras yo estaba en el balcón de mi casa observando el cielo cuando vi una estrella fugaz esta empezó a acercarse a tierra y había algo adentro de ella….era la silueta de un pony- al decir lo ultimo green light abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos la visión se le torno borrosa y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo- después fui al lago a investigar… no encontré nada y cuando me dispuse a irme apareciste detrás mío y me diste el susto de mi vida jeje, luego fui a buscar a twilight y te llevamos a mi casa el resto es historia- concluyo rarity.

Applejack estaba con la boca abierta y green light estaba con una mirada fija en los ojos de rarity, el seguía sin entender nada, después de unos segundos se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-"sollo" con un demonio ¿Qué rallos soy? "sollo"- dice entre lagrimas green light, rarity y AJ acuden a consolarlo.

-tranquilo, tranquilo t.. tu.. tu eres green light ¿esta bien? No importa que eras o como llegaste aquí lo…lo que importa es el presente, lo pasado pasado ¿ok?-dice rarity con una voz tranquila pero a la vez preocupada.

-si compañero no importa el pasado- dice applejack, después le seca las lagrimas y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-lamento si las preocupe es solo que "snif" esto está ocurriendo muy rápido- dice green light con la mirada baja.

-está bien green light- dice Applejack

-bueno Applejack creo que ire con fluttershy para ver si no tiene un te de hierbas para que green se relaje- dice rarity

-está bien dulzura, nos vemos luego green light-

-"snif" hasta luego aplejack- dice green light.

Green y rarity se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de fluttershy, green todavía se encontraba un poco triste después de todo ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si estuvieran en su lugar?.

Rarity toco la puerta y después de un momento salió una pegaso de pelaje amarillo de crin y cola rozada

-hola rarity como estas- dice fluttershy con su clásica voz

-muy bien querida pero mi amigo se encuentra un poco triste ¿le podrías hacer un te para que se relaje?- después de decir esto se hiso a un lado dejando ver al unicornio sentado mirando al cielo con preocupación.

-claro pasen- el unicornio entro y rarity fue con fluttershy hacia la cocina, mientras tanto el miro el interior de la casa y observo la inmensa cantidad de animales que habían en el lugar lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentó en el sofá e inmediatamente los animales se le acercaron por curiosidad, el acaricio a un conejo que se encontraba a un lado d él luego un pequeño pájaro se poso en su casco este le dio una leve caricia con rostro y después se poso en su hombro.

Mientras tanto en la cocina rarity le contaba a fluttershy lo ocurrido.

-oh pobrecito debe estar muy triste yo no sabrá que hacer en su lugar- dice fluttershy

-si lo se me tiene preocupada, por eso lo traje aquí recordé que tus tés siempre me ayudaban cuando estaba triste o preocupada- dice rarity

-será mejor que se lo demos de una vez- dice fluttershy, ella y rarity se encaminaron hacia la sala y se encontraron con una escena un tanto tierna. Green light se encontraba en el sofá rodeado de pequeños animales jugando con el.

-jajajajaja deténgase me hacen cosquillas jajaajajjaj-

-veo que ya se te paso lo triste- dice rarity con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-si algo en mi me hiso recordar que era bueno con los animales, ellos me tranquilizan, cuando estoy con ellos no puedo estar triste- dice green light, fluttershy escuchaba las palabras de aquel unicornio con asombro, ella creía que era la única que pensaba así y le daba mucha alegría de halla alguien como ella.

-entonces creo que ya no necesitas el te- dice fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no por favor si lo quiero- fluttershy le entrega el té a green light, este lo toma lentamente y al hacerlo siente como su estrés va disminuyendo poco a poco.

-aahhhh ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias fluttershy-

-no es nada, emm green light….t…te gustaría alimentar a los animales?-pregunta fluttershy

-claro sería un honor fluttershy- dice green light

-espera un momento…- dice fluttershy, ella se retira y al cabo de unos minutos regresas con la comida, ella se la entrega a green y este sostiene un poco en su casco, los animales al sentir el olor de la comida se reúnen alrededor del unicornio y este deposita el puñado frente a él rápidamente los animalitos lo devoraran, fue repitiendo el proceso colocando puñados en otros lugares. Después de que todos los animales recibieran la comida él le devolvió la comida a fluttershy y esta le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Después de eso rarity pareció recordar algo, le susurro al oído a fluttershy y luego se despidió una vez a fuera de la casa emprendieron camino un lugar desconocido para green light.

-eehhh? Rarity … a donde vamos?-

-ya lo veras green, ya lo veras- dijo rarity acompañado de unas risitas.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora una cosa antes de terminar quiero decir que los capítulos no creo aserlos tan largos amenos que este muy muy inspirado xD.

Dejen sus criticas, como soy nuevo pues eso me ayudara a mejorar :P, no se que tanlargo balla a quedar todavía pero tengo para ponerle mucho además de que me estoy debatiendo el final pero eso no se os puedo decir :B

Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el próximo cap by ^^


	2. la bienvenida

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, nada mas una cosa antes de empezar este fic yo lo empecé a escribir cuando estaba en la playa, ahí no había internet y nada con que entretenerme así que lo empecé y llegue asta el cap 2 que vendría siendo este pero el problema es que como ya estoy aquí en mi casa y me distraigo fácilmente no creo que los siguientes capítulos estén tan largos y si fuera así me tardaría un poco en subirlos de todos modos tratare de subirlos lo mas rápido posible de igual tamaño ok, bueno sin mas que decir continuo con la historia ^^.

El día había pasado rápido ya estaba por anochecer y green light seguía a rarity a algún lugar…

-emmmmm…. Rarity….. adonde me llevas?- pregunta green con curiosidad

-hay ya deja de estar preguntando y tu solo sigue caminando- dice rarity con los ojos cerrados y caminado con mucha gracia.

-pfffff esta bien- dice green con una cara de ¬¬.

-mira ya llegamos- dice rarity, enfrente de ellos se encontraba sugarcupe corner pero el interior se veía oscuro como si no hubiera nadie. Rarity le dijo al unicornio que entrara al lugar pero al hacerlo parecía vacio

-eehhh rarity ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? y ¿por qué esta la luz apagada?- después de decir eso green escucho como que algo se movía en la oscuridad el salto hacia un lado y un segundo después las luces se encendieron mostrando en el interior a casi todo ponyville.

-!SORPRESAAAAAAAA!- gritan todos los presentes, green light no podía creer lo que ocurría le habían echo una fiesta ¿Por qué Hacerle una fiesta a un completo desconocido? Pero sus dudas pronto fueron resueltas por pinkie pie.

- hola lighty te gusto tu fiesta sorpresa- dice pinkie pie con una gran sonrisa

- si pinkie claro… solo no entiendo.. ¿Por qué?-

- porque ¿Qué?-

- porque me hiciste esta fiesta- dice green light con cara de no entender.

- hay tontito te hice esta fiesta solo porque llegaste, esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, le hago una fiesta a cualquiera que llegue a aquí a ponyville. Además amo hacer feliz a cualquiera y sacarle una gran sonrisa ^^ - dice pinkie parándose junto a green light.

- gracias pinkie esto es lo mejor que me a pasado desde que llegue aquí *claro después de conocer a rarity*- dice green light abrazando a pinkie. Rarity observaba la escena con una honesta sonrisa.

-*sabia que esto lo alegraría, me da gusto que ya se sienta mejor*- piensa rarity aun mirando a green abrazando a pinkie.

-"snif" "snif" "snif"….. eeeeeh pinkie?-

-si lighty?-

-¿Por qué tu crin huele a algodón de azúcar?- dice green con una mirada confundida. Pinkie rompe el abrazo y dice.

-jijijijiji ese es mi secreto, lo curioso es (mordiendo su crin) que tamfien shabe a esho- dice pinkie mordisqueando su crin.

La fiesta transcurre muy tranquila, primero jugaron juegos (valga la redundancia) de fiesta como ponle la cola al pony y después rompieron una piñata en forma de dulce ¿Qué irónico no? Después de romper la piñata sirvieron el pastel que según green light era el mejor que habia probado (aunque no recordaba haber probado otros xD) y por ultimo se fueron a sentar una mesa donde se encontraba todas las amigas de rarity pero aparte abia una que green a un no conocía, era una Pegaso de pelaje cian y crin con los colores del arcoíris, al llegar a la mesa rarity inmediatamente los presento.

-rainbow querida te quiero presentar a green light, el se quedara aquí en ponyville por un tiempo- dice rarity con su clásica cortesía.

- hola señorita rainbow es un placer- dice green muy educadamente.

-jejeje…. Amigo no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, solo dime rainbow- dice rainbow dash

-y dime green ¿cómo encuentras ponyville?- dice twilight

-pues es un lugar muy hermoso, con ponys muy amigables y un ambiente tranquilo, en pocas palabras me encanta- concluyo green light con una sonrisa. De pronto la música cambio a una melodía un poco movida pero tranquila rarity inmediatamente reaccionó a esto.

-¡ohh esta es mi canción favorita!- inmediatamente se levanta y literalmente arrastra a green light con ella, ya en la pista el se queda parado sin moverse y rarity le da un pequeño empujón haciéndolo reaccionar, el se rasca su cabeza y comienza a moverse torpemente rarity lo mira y ríe un poco, después ella también comienza a bailar y así se quedan, todavía en la mesa las chicas los observan riendo un poco.

-se ven muy bien juntos ¿no creen chicas?- pregunta twilight con una risita

-si desde que los vi supe que eran como pan y mayonesa- dice applejack con una sonrisa (lamento la metáfora tan cagada no se me ocurrió otra xDDDD)

-y que hacemos aquí, vamos a bailar también- dice rainbow dash.

Las chicas se acercaron a donde se encontraba green y rarity, inmediatamente comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que ya había cambiado a una un poco mas movida, pero en ese momento la mente de green entro en un trance…. Estaba recordando algo…

=RECURDO=

El se encontraba en una especie de pista de baile, otra vez volvía a ser aquella criatura que fue cuando twilight intento hacerlo recordar, de pronto una voz se escucho por todo el lugar

-!DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES EL JOVEN JONATAN SMITH Y SU COMPAÑERA LAURA MARTINES, QUE ESTA NOCHE NOS DELEITARAN CON UNA HERMOSA COREOGRAFIA DE SALSA UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA RECIBIRLOS!- después de que aquella voz hablara se escucharon miles de aplausos y de momento una enorme telón rojo se alzo para dejar ver que se hallaba en un gran teatro como para 10000 personas, de pronto hubo un gran silencio.

=REALIDAD =

Green se hallaba estático en la pista de baile con una mirada hacia el infinito, rarity se percato de eso y pregunto.

-green? Green? Estas bien? !GREEN RESPONDE!- dice rarity nerviosa por la falta de conciencia de su amigo.

=RECUERDO=

La música dio inicio e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en una serie de movimientos complicados con los pies mientras se acercaba a la chica que era su pareja esta era una joven muchacha de pelo lacio y rubio esta tenia una blusa negra y un pantalón blanco e iba realizando los mismos movimientos de pies que el mientras ambos se acercaban.

=REALIDAD=

-GREEEEEEN RESPONDE POR FA…- antes de terminar aquella frase gran sujeta a rarity de un casco y la atrae hacia su cuerpo parándose en 2 patas conservando el equilibrio por estar sujetos de los cascos, rarity no entendía que acababa de suceder aparte de que estaba sonrojada por lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, green bailaba de una manera profesional mientras hacía que rarity siguiera sus pasos, rarity tardo en acostumbrarse la posición y a la dificultad de los pasos pero una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo y simplemente se dejo llevar por la música y por su acompañante, green mantenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en el rostro

=RECUERDO=

Green se hallaba bailando en una coreografía excepcional, el bailaba sujetando las caderas de su pareja con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su muñeca, daban pasos hacia atrás y luego adelante en movimientos muy coordinados de sus pies de pronto la canción se torna un poco más relajada y el baja a su pareja hacia el suelo (si entienden no?).

=REALIDAD=

Rerity estaba recostada entre las patas de green, este la tenía a un metro del suelo y se encontraba pegada a ella ¡muy pegada a ella! sus rostros casi se tocaban, ella no podía pensar en ese momento su corazón latía muy rápido y todo alrededor de ella se silencio solo era ella y él, rarity observaba el rostro de green con aquella sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos que no había abierto en todo el baile pero claro, aquel mágico momento no duro mucho porque él la volvió a levantar e hiso que diera una serie de vueltas entre sus patas

=RECUEDO=

Green después de hacer girar un par de veces a su pareja entre sus brazos toma sus dos maños y comienza a realizar más giros pero con sus manos aun sujetas luego toma a la joven de la cintura y la levanta en el aire después realiza unos giros alrededor de su eje con la joven aun en sus brazos y con una pose muy curiosa

=REALIDAD=

(1 minuto atrás) Rarity estaba sujeta de sus 2 cascos de green, este comenzó a realizar vueltas pero con sus cascos juntos aun después ase una pequeña pausa y sin avisar impulsa a rarity hacia arriba y la sostiene solo con sus 2 cascos delanteros, rarity se asusta por estar en esa posición pero de pronto el comienza a girar en su propio eje haciendo que rarity comenzara a relajarse para luego cerrar los ojos…. Ella imaginaba que volaba en lo alto del cielo, podía sentir la brisa chocar con su rostro recordando aquella vez que twilight le hiso unas alas con magia esa fue una experiencia que no creyó que nunca y va a experimentar lo que causa que comience a reír y a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

=RECUEDO=

Después de dar aquella serie de vueltas green realiza un rápido movimiento tomando de la cintura a su pareja y pasándola por debajo de sus piernas para luego voltearse recogerla y luego alzarla de un lado de su cadera y luego del otro lado para finalmente volver a quedar en aquella posición en la que la baja y sus cuerpos quedan pegados en ese momento la canción termino, Los aplausos no se dan a esperar y se vuelve a escuchar aquella voz del principio.

-!DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CREO QUE ENEMOS UN GANADOR. UN GRAN APLAUSO A ESTA GRAN PAREJA!- concluyo aquella voz luego de agradecer al publico green mira a un lado del escenario y observa a aquella criatura que lo golpeo, este lo veía con una tremendo odio y después de eso el recuerdo concluyo

=FIN DEL RECUEDO=

Rarity aun se encontraba entre los brazos de green light muy sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. green aun tenia aquella expresión serena en el rostro, pero a rarity no le importaba eso y en un rápido movimiento sujeto de el rostro de green y le dio un gran y profundo beso en los labios, mientras en el flanco de green una luz comenzó a emerger hasta dejar ver una cutie mark de unos zapatos bailando sobre una partitura musical

Green lentamente abrió los ojos ya recuperado de aquel recuerdo sentía una extraña presión en sus labios y al terminar de abrir los ojos se encontró con rarity besándolo en los labios, el al notar eso abrió totalmente los ojos y se sonrojo inmediatamente para después lentamente volver a cerrarlos y corresponde aquel beso que tanto anhelaba.

Los ponys que se encontraban alrededor de ellos aplaudían con sus cascos impresionados con aquel espectáculo que se acababa de llevar a cabo en aquella pastelería, las chicas observaban a la pareja besarse todas con una gran sonrisa y algunas con lagrimas en los ojos (fluttershy, pinkie y rainbow aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo).

Rarity y green fueron abriendo lentamente los ojos y romper el beso, ellos e sonreían mutuamente.

-te amo rarity, te eh amado desde el primer momento en que te vi- dice green con una sonrisa y los ojos entre cerrados.

-yo también te amo green light- dice rarity volviendo a besar a green, pero claro… lo bueno no dura para siempre…

Momentos antes de aquel primer beso un pequeño dragón corría por ponyville, este llevaba 2 pequeñas cajas, una de color rojo con un listón amarillo y la otra de color blanco con un listón purpura.

-rallos olvide por completo la fiesta de bienvenida de el nuevo pony debo apresurarme si no quiero llegar más tarde aquel pequeño dragón llegando a la esquena donde se encontraba sugar cupecorner. El pequeño dragón escucho como muchos ponys aplaudían, él no sabía porque pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo….

El pequeño dragón entro de golpe a aquella pastelería.

-TWILIGHT YA LLEGUE, PERDON POR LLEGAR TAR….de- el dragón observaba una escena totalmente destrozadora para él, rarity besando apasionadamente a green light, el pequeño dragón comenzó a soltar lagrimas al momento que soltaba la pequeña caja de color blanco y gritaba.

-!TOMA TU REGALO ESTUPIDO IDIOTAAAA!- el dragón lanzo la otra caja hacia donde se dirigía la pareja cayendo un poco antes de ellos.

-¡!spike que te ocu- trata de decir rarity pero el dragón la interrumpió

-¡!CALLATE, TE ODIO,TE ODIO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE Y TU ESTUPIDO MALNACIDO SI TE LLEGO A VER TE JURO QUE TE EXTRANGULARE ASTA QUE MUERAS!- dice spike lanzando pequeñas llamaradas verdes de su nariz por la furia que sentía.

Rarity separa de green light conteniendo las lagrimas, no podía creer que el pequeño spike le haya dicho eso.

-spike perdona m- intenta decir rarity

-¡! NO, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI OIESTE!- grita spike soltando lagrimas de rabia.

- ¡SPIKE, SPIKEEEEEEE REGRESAA!- grita twilight a spike que acababa de correr fuera del lugar, green simplemente no entendía lo que acababa de suceder hace un momento todo era mágico y ahora se podía cortar la tención con un cuchillo, el habla a rarity…

-rarity que es lo que acá- green detiene su frase por que repentinamente rarity pone su casco frente a el.

-e…es..escuchaste lo…lo que me dijo… mi querido spiki wikey…..co….como me pudo hablar d…de esa forma- después de decir esto ella se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, green se alejo un poco de ella comprendiendo que necesitaba estar solo un momento, camino hacia la entrada y descubrió la caja blanca que spike había soltado, la recogió y la abrió. Adentro de la caja se hallaba un collar de oro con un pequeño relicario, dentro de este había una foto donde rairty estaba abrasando a spike con una gran sonrisa y el dragón con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado, en ese momento entendió que es lo que había ocurrió. Green voltio para observar a rarity que estaba siendo consolada por sus amigas, ella aun estaba llorando desconsoladamente, green mira hacia afuera, estaba nevando ligeramente, da un gran suspiro y sale de sugarcupe corner en busca del pequeño dragón.

Green recorría ponyville tratando de encontrar alguna señal de spike, caminaba por las calles observando las casas y los negocios cerrados, al parecer casi todo ponyville había acudido a la fiesta de bienvenida, green había recorrido todo el pueblo asi que decidió ir al lago donde rarity le dijo que lo había encontrado, al acercarse pudo escuchar unos sollos que venían de atrás de unos arbustos a la derecha del lago y se dirigió lentamente hacia ahí, a acercarse mas pudo escuchar además de sollos una palabras.

-(sollo) es desgraciado (sollo) co..como se atreve a (sollo) besarla, sobretodo (sollo) porque hoy (sollo), hoy le iba a decir si quería ser mi novia..ah…ah..ah- dice entre lagrimas el pequeño dragón que se encontraba en posición fetal entre aquel arbusto que ya se había empezado a tornar blanco por la nieve que le caía.

-lamento mucho escuchar eso…. No tenia idea- dece green light llamando la atención del pequeño dragón, él al notarlo grita.

-¡!TUUUUUUU!- y despues se abalanza sobre green light lanzando fuertes arañazos hacia su cara, green trata de evitarlos pero el dragon era demasiado rápido, después spike muerde una de las patas de green haciendo que se callera, una vez en el suelo green era vulnerable sobre el pequeño dragón que estaba encima se el lanzando fuertes puñetazos hacia su cara, el golpeaba su cara y con cada golpe decía una palabra.

-¡!COMO (golpe) TE (golpe) ATREVES (golpe) A (golpe) BESARLA (golpe) IDIOTAAAAA!- spike estaba fuera de sí y green tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca además de que su ojo estaba morado e hinchado, spike en un arranque de furia toma una gran piedra y la levanta sobre la cara de green para acabarlo de una vez por todas pero al observarlo ahí tirado, golpeado e semi-inconsciente y con sangre cayendo sobre la nieve tiñéndola de un rojo carmesí se da cuenta de lo que acababa de cometer y muy asustado tira la piedra hacia un lado y trata de hacer reaccionar a green temiendo lo peor.

-! AMIGO AMIGO REACCIONA, POR FAVOR REACCIONA, NO FUE MI INTENCION, POR FAVOR REACCIONAAAA!- spike vuelve a llorar creyendo que había cometido asesinato pero, green lentamente habla.

-tra…tranquilo amigo, y…yo aria lo mismo por amor- dice green casi en un susurro.

-¡GRACIAS A CELESTIA, ESTA VIVO, LO…LO LAMENTO TANTO!- grita spike cuando descubre que aun esta vivo.

-n….no importa chico ya te dije que te perdono- dijo green light comenzando a cerrar los ojos, lo ultimo que pudo observar fueron 6 siluetas que se acercaban antes de desmallarse.

Green lentamente fue abriendo los ojos al sentir el sol golpeando su rostro, el se encontraba acostado en lo que a el le parcia un cuarto de hospital, al voltear no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tierna al observar a rarity dormida a un lado de la cama abrasando una de sus patas, el observo el reloj de la habitación eran las 7:00 de la mañana de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una pony blanca de crin rosa con un gorro blanco que llevaba una cruz roja esta al notar que ya estaba despierta hablo.

-veo que ya despertaste, ya es hora del desayuno- la pony traía consigo un carrito con una bandeja en la que había un taza de cereal un yogurt y una manzana, ella coloco el carrito a un lado de la cama chocando levemente la orilla ocasionando que rarity despertara lentamente, al observar a green despierto rápidamente lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo repetidas veces.

-¡estás bien! Por un momento pensé que habías muerto, nos tenias muy preocupadas a todas- dice rarity sin dejar de besar a green.

-hay mi pata, yo también te quiero- se queja levemente green con una sonrisa.

-hay lo siento mucho- dice rarity separando se de green.

-enfermera red head ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar el aquí?- dice rarity con preocupación.

-pues yo creo que hoy en la tarde ya podrá salir pero tendrá que tener que aplicarse una pomada en los golpes y arañazos y debe tener mucho cuidado con esa pata rota- concluye red head.

-¿pata rota?- dice green mirando su pata que en efecto estaba enyesada, spike le había roto la pata al morderlo con mucha fuerza.

-bueno yo me retiro si necesitas algo solo avísenme ¿está bien?- dice red head y de inmediato la pareja asiente con la cabeza, al salir la enfermera el cuarto se queda en total silencio pero green lo rompe.

-rarity…-

-¿si green?-

-que ocurrió con el chico- dice green con una mirada seria.

- bueno….el está sumamente arrepentido, twilight me dijo que se encerró en el baño y no a querido salir de ahí desde ayer…- dice rarity con tristeza.

-no los culpo….- dice green con una voz fría.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice rarity extrañada. Green en ese momento saca el collar y se lo entrega a rarity, ella lo abre el relicario y al hacerlo tuvo que contenerse las ganas de llorar.

-cuando lo encontré lo escuche decir algo…. Que me sorprendió-

-a si que fue?- dice rarity

-tu sabias que a él le gustabas verdad?- dice green con una voz muy seria.

-s..si pero eso era solo un enamoramiento fugas…-

- no….. rarity…. ¿Tú crees que si solo fue un enamoramiento fugas él hubiera actuado como actuó?- rarity no hablo green tenía razón ella siempre pensó que fue un simple enamoramiento infantil pero después de lo que paso entendió que spike si la amaba en realidad solo que ella no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-ohh pobre spike al entrar y vernos debió de sentirse totalmente destrozado- dice rarity con tristeza.

-si pobre chico, tengo que ir a hablar con él pero hasta que salga de aquí- dice green light, después voltea un poco su cuerpo y nota algo en su flanco, al revisar encuentra su cutie mark, al verla se sorprende la frota y pregunta con incredulidad.

-¿y esto? ¿esta es mi cutie mark?- pregunta green con las ojos muy abiertos.

-ah? Oh no lo abia notado, ya sabes… por lo que ocurrió ayer…-responde rarity un poco sonrojada.

-sabes rarity después de lo que ocurrió ayer no creo necesario preguntarte esto pero yo quiero aserlo-

-¿si?- dice rarity mirándolo a los ojos directamente, green voltea hacia la mesita que estaba junto a su cama que tenia un jarron con violetas, toma una con su boca la deja caer en los cascos de rarity que estaba encima de la cama con el y final mente habla.

-rarity…. Te gustaría ser mi novia- dice green con su mirada fija en los ojos de ella y una sonrisa tierna, rarity solamente se abalanso sobre el y con lagrimas de felicidad responde.

-PERO POR SU PUESTO QUE SI, CLARO QUE SI GREEN-

-auch! jejeje mi pata rarity- dice green.

-ups lo siento lo olvide, lo siento jijijijij-

Pasaron unas horas y al fin dejaron salir a green del hospital, el caminaba en dirección hacia la biblioteca de twilight pero de pronto una unicornio color esmeralda con una cutie mark de una lyra se le paro enfrente con una sonrisa, green se asusto por aquella brusca entrada pero decidió saludar.

-eh hola soy green light, mucho gusto- dice green light tratado de sonreír pero la sonrisa de aquella pony lo incomodaba mucho.

-aah hola mi nombre es lyra estuve en tu fiesta de bienvenida ayer- dice la pony con mucho entusiasmo sin dejar de sonreír.

-a si? No te vi- dice green light

-jajaaj es que estaba con mi amiga bon bon, oye bailas muy bien-dice la unicornio green light se extraña de esa respuesta ya que no recordaba el aber bailado.

- a si?- dice green confundido.

-si tontito ayer armaste un gran espectáculo cuando empezaste a bailar con rarity pero dime una cosa como lo haces?- dice lyra.

-que cosa, bailar?- dice green

-no, bueno si, pero como lo haces en dos patas?-

-¿QUEEE?-

-que no recuerdas cuando empezaste a bailar tomaste a rarity de sus cascos y te paraste asi- dice lyra tomándolo de sus cascos y poniéndose en la misma posición en la que se encontraba al comenzar a bailar, esto tenía muy nervioso a green por que aquella unicornio no respetaba su espacio personal, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando lyra tomo su casco y lo puso en su cadera, eso hiso que green se sonrojara, los ponys que pasaban se les quedaban viendo así que él dijo:

-Aaaaaaah creo que ya recordé- miente green solo para soltarse de aquella maniática que tenia a un lado.

-jeje que bueno, oye una última pregunta- dice lyra.

-s…si?-

-los has visto?- dice lyra

-a quienes?- dice green

-a los humanos?- dice lyra

-a los huma que?-

-humanos tonto son unas criaturas que se paran en 2 patas tiene dedos y solo tienen pelo en la cabeza, yo a beses los veo en sueños y en unos extraños flashbacks que a beses me pasan, lo que no entiendo es que en ellos yo soy uno de ellos y veo cosas raras- concluye lyra dejando a green con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-n…no nunca los eh visto- miente green solo para quitarse a la frenética unicornio de encima.

-aaaaaaaah bueno lamento haberte molestado-dice lyra y luego pone una cara de perrito triste y se va. Green continúa su camino hacia la biblioteca y espera que ya no hallan mas interrupciones.

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo jejeje les mando un saludo a mis amigos del face

Hector (mejor conocido como helduke xD) y a shadow, espero que les guste mi historia y si ven algo mal me lo dicen xDDDDD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos, asta la próxima

-Drycloud-


	3. la sangre

**Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa amigoos del fanficcion, primero que nada me voy a disculpar por 2 cosas.**

**La primera es por la tardanza de este cap, les voy a ser sinceros no quise desperdiciar mis últimos días de vacaciones y cuando entre a clase no me dieron ganas de escribir pero me dije a mi mismo, mi mismo como que ya saca el próximo cap de tu fic no? xD y pues la segunda cosa por la que me quiero disculpar es por que en este cap algo malo le pasara a alguien asi que perdón por a los que le gusta este personaje :( **

**Sin mas que decir que empiece estooo…. B) **

Capitulo 3: la sangre

Una vez en la biblioteca green se dispuso a llamar, toco 3 veces la puerta y espero… pero no hubo respuesta asi que trato de abrir y vio que estaba abierta.

-que idiota había olvidado que esto era una biblioteca- dice en voz baja mientras trata de encontrar a twilight hasta que escucho su voz provenir de segundo piso.

-SPIKE SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA VEZ YA ME TIENES MUY PREOCUPADA, SPIKE? CONTESTAME!- gritaba twilight con una voz muy preocupada, green comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, al terminar de subirlas logra ver a twilight enfrente de una puerta de madera oscura con la cabeza baja, por la posición en la que estaba parada no podía verse sus facciones pero cuando green se acerca un poco mas comienza a escuchar a twilight sollozar.

-spike ya sal po..por favor, porque no respondes…- dice twilight casi en un susurro, pero el silencio se ve apagado por un sonido de un cristal roto, eso sobresalto a green asiendo que por fin se acercara a twilight.

-¡twilight que pasa?! Que fue ese sonido- dice green desesperado.

-green? A que hora lle… olvídalo, no lo se green ase un rato spike estaba llorando luego dejo de hacer ruido y ahora parece como si hubiera roto el espejo- concluye twilight que aun tenia los ojos llorosos

-¡spike salde ahí por favor yo no te guardo rencor, por favor spike estas preocupando a twilight,- dice green pero un momento después se escucho como si se hubiera recogido un vidrio….

Luego el sonido de un corte….

Y por ultimo…

El sonido de un liquido cayendo al piso seguido de algo más pesado cayendo también, green no tuvo que pensar mucho para entender que acababa de pasar así que comenzó a golpear la puerta con su cuerpo repetidas veces y después uso sus patas traseras para romperla, pero… lo que vieron adentro fue algo horrible… spike estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente en un charco de sangre con un trozo de cristal en su garra derecha lleno de el liquido color carmesí y una profunda cortada en su muñeca izquierda, twilight no pudo soportar aquella horrible escena por lo que cae desmallada a un costado de la puerta, green estaba petrificado, él nunca había visto algo así y no tenía mucho tiempo la sangre de spike se escapaba de la cortada con rapidez… si no actuaba rápido el pequeño dragón moriría, así que green lo coloco en su lomo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital pero él aun tenia la pata rota y eso dificultaba su movilidad.

En el camino los ponys se aterraban al ver a green que corría con dificultad con el lomo cubierto de sangre y spike inconsciente sobre él, pero a green no le importaba eso, la prioridad era salvar al pequeño dragón, pasaron unos interminables 3 minutos hasta que por fin llego al hospital.

al entrar al hospital la sangre de spike goteaba sobre el piso blanco de la recepción, y green comenzó a gritar.

-!AYUDA NECESITO AYUDA RAPIDOOO POR FAVOR!- grita histérico green cuando un doctor que se encontraba ahí lo ve.

-POR CELESTIA ¿QUE OCURRIO?- dice el doctor con una mirada atónita en el pequeño dragón.

- el.. el se intento suicidar !TIENEN QUE AYUDARLO POR FAVOR!- dice green con la respiración agitada por lo cansado que estaba de tanto galopar.

-ok , ok rápido venga por aquí - dice el doctor, green sigue al doctor hasta un cuarto con unas cuantas camillas y artículos médicos.

-coloque al chico sobre esa mesa y llame a una enfermera!rápido!- green no lo pensó 2 veces y salió de la habitación en busca de una enfermera, no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarse con la enfermera red head.

-¡HEMFERMERA RED HEAD!- grita green

-ah? Hola gre.. ¡POR CELESTIA QUE TE PASO!?- dice la enfermera horrorizada al ver el lomo de green cubierto de sangre.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICAR VENGA RAPIDO!- red head no hace mas preguntas y acompaña a green, un poco antes de llegar a la habitación en green tropieza con un pequeño frasco de ungüento y cae sobre su pata rota provocándole un dolor desgarrador.

-¡green! Estas bien?- dice read head preocupada por green.

- s.. si estoy bien- dice green con una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras se incorpora, después de eso al fin llegan a la habitación donde se encontraba spike, al entrar el doctor estaba tratando de detener la hemorragia con su magia.

-¡enfermera venga aquí necesito su ayuda!- dice el doctor, red head obedece y comienza a seguir las ordenes del doctor, por otro lado green se encontraba a un lado de la puerta pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-señor lo siento pero tiene que irse de aquí- dice el docto, green tarda en reaccionar pero después asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

Una ves en la recepción green se sienta en una banca que estaba junto a una ventana, el seguía pensando en lo ocurrido y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de spike en el suelo con la sangre alrededor de él, de pronto nota que muchos ponys lo estaban viendo muy raro, algunos con miedo, otros con asombro y otros con asco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice green confundido, pero una pony color crema apunta hacia su lomo green voltea y observa que estaba cubierto de sangre seca e inmediatamente entendió la reacción de los ponys así que decidió ir a asearse, Al salir del hospital green decide ir hacia la casa de rarity ya que no quería volver a la biblioteca y si iba con fluttershy seguro se desmallaba. Ya una vez afuera de la casa de rarity green toca la puerta y segundos después sale sweetie belle, al ver a green con una voz tranquila dice.

-si que desea?- dice la pequeña aun muy tranquila.

-necesito hablar con rarity algo muy malo le paso a spike- dice green con una voz preocupada, sweetie al escuchar esas palabras cambia totalmente su semblante a uno horrorizado.

-¡SPIKE, QUE LE PASO DIME DIMELOOOO!- grita la pequeña, el cambio de actitud de sweetie sorprende un poco a green.

-el…. Se intento suicidar- dice green con la cabeza baja y la mirada ensombrecida.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, SPIKE….. DONDE ESTA ÉL?-dice sweetie belle cada vez mas alterada y green cada vez mas asustado.

-e…en el ho…hospital- dice green

-A UN LADO TENGO QUE IR A VERLO- después de eso sweetie empuja a green hacia un lado haciendo que se caiga, por suerte para el no sobre su pata rota, una vez se incorporo de nuevo decide entrar a la boutique en busca de rarity para informarle lo ocurrido, no tarda mucho en encontrarla, ella se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, green al verla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, se veía muy tierna mientras dormía, pero por más tierna que se viera tenía que despertarla así que se coloco a un lado de la cama.

-rarity, rarity despierta- dice green con una voz suave, rarity lentamente abre los ojos, luego mira a green y le dedica una sonrisa calida.

-rarity, tengo que hablar contigo- dice green con una cara seria lo que hace que rarity se preocupe.

-que ocurre green- dice rarity

-rarity…spike… se intento suicidar…- dice green con la cabeza baja, al levantar la mirada rarity tenia lagrimas en los ojos, así que la abraza para consolarla.

-ya ya tranquila, el estará bien- dice green mientras acaricia el cabello de rarity sin romper el abrazo.

-p….por qué? P….por qué mi spikie wikey?- dice rarity llorando aun entre los brazos de green.

Las horas pasaron y todas las chicas fueron informadas del trágico suceso, en este momento todas se hallaban en la recepción esperando a que el doctor les informara como se encontraba spike, rainbow, pinkie y applejack se habían dormido mientras que twilight y fluttershy trataban de mantener la calma, curiosamente la mas afectada aquí fue sweetie belle que se encontraba en los brazos de rarity llorando desconsoladamente, rarity no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no le tomaba mucha atención lo importante ahora es que spike esté bien.

Ya después de otras 3 largas horas de espera por fin el doctor salió a informar las condiciones del dragón.

-bueno señoritas… al parecer él está bien- cuando dijo lo ultimo todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio.

-tuvimos que realizar una operación en la que tuvimos que unir de nuevo los ligamentos porque si no, no hubiera podido usar su mano otra vez, pero gracias a celestia todo salió bien y se encuentra estable- concluye el doctor.

-doctor…¿podríamos pasar a verlo?- pregunta twilight en voz baja.

-claro solo no hablen muy fuerte que aun esta algo sedado- dice el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las chicas y green claro entraron a la habitación de spike tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y lentamente fueron acercándose a su cama, spike tenia el brazo vendado y por medio de un catéter le estaban poniendo sangre, él al escuchar el murmullo lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las chicas, e inmediatamente voltear la mirada tristemente.

-lo…..lo lamento…..- dice spike en voz baja.

-lamentar que? Dulzura- dice applejack, spike vuelve a virar la mirada y responde.

-lamento haber hecho lo que hice, no quería preocuparlas…. Pero no sabía que hacer y me sentía tan mal que simplemente no controle mis acciones…y green, a ti te pido una gran disculpa por lo que hice, en ese momento me consumió la ira y casi termino matándote… pero…(sollo) cuando te vi besar a rarity… sentí que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos...(sollo) pero… creo que ese es mi destino, no tener a nadie quien me ame…- dice spike cubriéndose la cara con su mano buena.

-no- dice sweetie belle con voz seria.

-eeeeh?-

-no spike estas muy equivocado, tu destino no es estar solo porque….. Porque yo te amo spike- dice sweetie belle dejando a todos menos a green totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- dice spike sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-asi es spike veras cuando nos ayudabas a mis amigas y a mí al principio solo te veía como un amigo pero después comencé a notar lo amable, gentil y cortés que eras y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti pero no te había dicho nada porque tenía mucho miedo spike pero ya no mas…. Ya no mas- concluye sweetie belle dándole un profundo beso a spike, él se sorprendió un poco al principio pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso.

-pssssp creo que mejor los dejamos solos- les susurra green a las chicas, ellas asienten y salen de la habitación.

Pasaron 3 dias asta que por fin dejaron salir a spike del hospital aunque aun tenía que ir cada semana a que le limpiaran la herida, por otra parte green descubrió de una forma curiosa que aun sabia bailar muy bien. Él se encontraba en la plaza de ponyville cuando de pronto un unicornio azul fuerte de crin verde comenzó a tocar un saxofón en una melodía de jazz, green sin pensarlo comenzó a bailar atrayendo la atención de los que se hallaban ahí, el pony del saxofón recibía mas bits gracias a que green bailaba junto a él, después de unos 5 minutos la música se detuvo y green continuo su camino, claro sin antes dejarle unos bits al unicornio del saxofón.

green llego a casa de twiligth, él le había pedido que le enseñara a usar su magia y twilight no tenia problema con eso, cuando entro a la biblioteca twilight acomodaba ciertos objetos en la habitación como parte de su entrenamiento.

-ooh que bueno que ya llegaste, espera un segundo ya casi término de acomodar esto- dice twilight sin mirar a green.

-eeh donde esta spike?- pregunte green.

-ah el está descansando en la habitación, bueno ya termine- dice twilight pidiéndole a green que se acercara, enfrente de él se encontraba un pelota y a un lado una cubeta.

-empecemos con algo sencillo, lo que tienes que hacer es meter esta pelota en esa cubeta usando tu magia, primero tienes que concentrar tu energía alrededor de la pelota y después pedirle que se mueva al punto que tú quieras- dice twilight con una sonrisa, mientras tanto green tenia cerrados los ojos y trataba de concentrarse en la pelota, lentamente su cuerno comenzó a soltar un aura color verde después la pelota fue rodeada por la misma aura para comenzar a levitar levemente.

-muy bien green ahora solo tienes que moverla hacia la cubeta- dice twilight emocionada, y lentamente la pelota fue flotando para después caer dentro de la cubeta.

-perfecto! Pero eso solo fue la primera parte…- mientras tanto twilight cierra las cortinas dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad- ahora lo que ares es crear luz, para lograrlo tienes que concentrar una chispa de magia en la punta de tu cuerno luego para apagarla solo tienes que disiparla y listo- green inmediatamente vuelve a cerrar los ojos y comienza a concentrarse y en menos de 10 segundos la habitación ya estaba siendo iluminada por el cuerno de green.

-¡muy bien green esto de la magia se te hace fácil!- dice twilight muy entusiasmada, por otro lado green esperaba a que le dijera cual sería la siguiente prueba.

-muy bien green esta es la última prueba y es la más difícil y lo más probable es que no lo logres a la primera ya que este hechizo requiere de mucha magia y concentración pero si lo aprendes te podría ser de gran utilidad- dice twilight mirando a los ojos a green.

-enserio ¿cuál es?-

-el hechizo de tele transportación- dice twilight sin perder de vista los ojos de green

-muy bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es pensar el punto al que quieres llegar, obviamente tiene que ser un lugar que ya hallas visitado, después tienes que concentrar energía en ese lugar y por ultimo debes tratar de viajar hacia esa energía que as canalizado en ese lugar…-al terminar su explicación twilight mira a green que se veía muy confundido.

-se que suena un poco complicado pero una vez que te acostumbres te será fácil realizarlo…. ¡ah! Casi lo olvido puedes tele transportar cosas o ponys contigo también solo tienes que concentrar un poco de energía en ellos.- concluye finalmente twilight, green se veía muy nervioso no sabía si podía realizar un hechizo tan complicado como ese.

Green concentra toda su energía en un punto estratégico de la casa de twilight pero no entendía cómo moverse hasta ese punto, después de unos 10 minutos de intentos fallidos green tira la toalla.

-está bien green, ese hechizo tarde un poco en aprenderlo también- dice twilight con una calida sonrisa, green le devuelve esta y sin permiso abraza a twilight haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

-gracias twilight no puedo haber tenido una mejor maestra que tu- dice green sin romper el abrazo.

-no es nada green, todo sea por un amigo- dice twilight rompiendo el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

La horas ya habían pasado y la princesa de la noche ya había alzado la luna, green se encontraba dentro de la boutique de rarity mirando el cielo nocturno y momentos después escucha la voz de rarity.

-green ven a cenaaaaaar- dijo rarity casi en un canto, green dio un último vistazo al cielo y se dispuso a ir a cenar, una vez en la cocina encontró a rarity esperándolo en la mesa.

-que hermosa esta la noche afuera…- dice green para hacer plática.

-si muy hermosa….- dice rarity antes de dar su primer bocado.

-pero no tan hermosa como tu….- dice green, rarity no contesta simplemente se ruboriza y continua comiendo.

-rarity eh estado pensando una cosa…-

-si? Qué es?-

-me eh puesto a pensar que necesito trabajar en algo, no quiero vivir eternamente de la comida que me das y aparte me gustaría poder comprarme mis propias cosas…- dice green, rarity había dejado de comer para escuchar mejor lo que green decía.

-y en que piensas trabajar green?- pregunta rarity con intriga.

-….. esteeeeee…. Yo pensaba en dar clases de baile….- green miro la cara de rarity, tenía cara seria a lo que green rápidamente responde.

-lo siento es una pésima idea mejor le pidiere a applejack que me de traba…-

-¡es una magnífica idea green!- responde rarity con entusiasmo.

-¿lo es?- dice green.

-¡si green estoy seguro de que después de lo que paso en tu fiesta de bienvenida a muchos ponys les gustaría aprender a bailar, en la plaza escuche a unas ponys que les gustaría aprender a bailar como tú y… green… a mí también me gustaría- dice rarity con los ojos entrecerrados, green se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala sin decir una palabra, rarity no entendió la actitud de green por lo que lo siguió para ver si algo le ocurría.

-green que ocurre porque te fuist….- rarity no pudo terminar de hablar… encontró a green poniendo un disco de vinilo en el toca discos, en el momento que la música comenzó green estiro su pata hacia rarity en señal de que se acercara, rarity lentamente comenzó a acercarse a green, green puso una sonrisa y dijo.

-deja me enseñarte ahora…- tomo a rarity de sus 2 cascos delanteros y se posicionaron en aquella peculiar pose del día de la fiesta, luego la música comenzó con unos suaves violines, green esta vez no se movió mucho, simple mente se movía suavemente con rarity mirándolo al los ojos que solo se dejaba llevar por la música, los 2 se movían suavemente por aquella sala, se miraba fijamente los ojos sin perderlos de vista, lentamente los 2 fueron acercando sus rostros asta fundirse en un profundo beso, luego de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire, después rarity volvió a pararse en cuatro patas y con una voz sensual dijo

- sígueme…-

**Jojojojojoj que planea hacer rarity con green? Jajaja creo que es muy obvio así que para el próximo cap subiré esto a lemmon espero no tardar mucho en sacar el próximo pero les juro que terminare la historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
